¡Ay no se fue la luz, y en Navidad!
by HasukA
Summary: -¡Craz!—Un chasquido interrumpió el regaño de Tsume y Hana, y después de unos segundos lo único que se pudo apreciar en la casa fue oscuridad… One-shot Un fic Navideño muy atrasado.


**Kiba, Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de ésta historia me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia la hize para un concurso de Navidad (hace como mil años, pero bueno) y hasta ahora me decidí a subierla, también está publicada en Foro Cemzoo, por si la encuentran por ahí. De hecho en ese foro fue el concurso xP

**Otra cosa: **Para los que leen mi historia "¡Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo!", ya casi termino el cap, juro que hoy más en la tarde o mañana lo subo. T-T El problema es mi poca inspiración y mi falta de tiempo, pero ahora que estamos de vacaciones todo está mejor.

* * *

¡Ay no se fue la luz!

…¡y en Navidad!

Por fin, el día tan esperado para algunos y tan deprimente para otros, —pocos, a decir verdad—, estaba a punto de de dar comienzo. Las calles, ahora cubiertas de nieve, estaban adornadas con focos y estolas de colores que representaban la "súper" alegría del momento.

A pesar de que en esa época las cosas no eras especialmente tranquilas, ya que en vísperas de la fecha las calles se agarrotaban de gente y no había momento del día en que se escuchara silencio, ese día, en especial, las gloriosas, alegres y especialmente ruidosas calles de Konoha estaban vacías. A excepción de una bola de adolescentes que, medio congelados, se dirigían a una gran casa que se divisaba entre la niebla, La residencia Inuzuka.

***

Este año, el chico con dientes de can había tenido la desgracia, o alegría ¿quién sabe?, de ser el anfitrión del esperado día, eso, particularmente, no le parecía exactamente su fuerte. Ya que, para eso de la organización y decoración no era, que digamos, muy bueno…

El chico corría de un lado a otro, seguido por un gigantesco can de color blanco. El chico, mejor conocido como Kiba, iba gritando algunas cosas a su hermana y a su madre y soltando, también, otros tantos gritos de desesperación.

-¡Kiba!—gritó Tsume, la madre del Inuzuka.

-¿Eh?—contestó él disperso.

-¡Tranquilízate ya!—volvió a gritar la madre-padre que Kiba, ya que había cumplido ese papel desde que el chico era pequeño.

El grito de su madre hizo que frenara su carrera hacía el árbol de Navidad en seco y volteara a ver a las dos mujeres que formaban parte de su familia.

-¡No puedes estar tan alterado!—dijo en un tono fuerte pero no gritando la hermana del chico-perro, Hana—Debes tranquilizarte, todo saldrá bien, es solo una fiesta…de Navidad—mencionó ella con pereza y diciendo el último detalle como si no tuviera importancia.

-Si claro "solo una fiesta de Navidad"—refunfuñó el chico.

-¡Kiba!-gritó la madre de los dos chicos.

-Lo sé, lo sé…—suspiró él—es solo que…no lo sé, quiero que todo salga…am…perfecto. —dudó mientras arreglaba los últimos focos del árbol de Navidad.

-Ya saben, el año anterior le tocó a Naruto, y no exactamente todo salió de maravilla. Después de la fiesta no volví a comer ramen como por tres meses—concluyó con los brazos cruzados y azotando contra un sillón, dejando caer todo su peso.

-Bueno, hijo, Naruto, es un caso…em…especial. —Mencionó Tsume con una gotita deslizándose por su nuca—Este año te tocó a ti y el siguiente, ¿quién sabe?, tal ves le toque a Sai o a Shikamaru. Tal vez, hasta Hinata—animó al chico, mencionando el último nombre con una sonrisa, ella sabía que su hijo sentía mucho más que amor fraternal hacia la chica de ojos perlados, aunque no exactamente lo demostrara.

-Si tal vez—murmuró con pesadez y cerrando los ojos.

-Por cierto—dijo Hana coqueta—mamá y yo hemos escondido una ramita de muérdago por ahí. —Sonrió con picardía—Tal vez tengas la suerte de encontrarla—rió.

-¡Oh, por favor!—se quejó el castaño apenado— ¿Es una broma? ¿O qué?—preguntó desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Jaja—se burló su hermana, pero después cambió a un tono más serio—Es en serio, no bromeo—dijo con cara inexpresiva. Kiba la miró confundido y ella, divertida, le saco la legua.

-Mamá, ¿en serio?-preguntó el chico de las manchas con un tono de ruego en sus palabras.

-Bueno…sabes que no me puedo negar a las súplicas de tu hermana—miró a Kiba un momento y se soltó a reír escandalosamente—Hay Kiba—seguía riendo.

El chico siguió refunfuñando mientras añadía a la casa unos últimos detalles, cuando terminó su tarea volvió a echarse sobre el sillón y su fiel amigo, Akamaru, se tiró junto a él, pero este en el piso.

-¡Oe, Akamaru!—llamó a su perro— ¿Dónde crees que este…bueno ya sabes, el muérdago?—preguntó en un susurro para no ser escuchado por las chicas que habitaban la casa.

El gigantesco can, lo miró con cara de duda, dando entender así, que él, tampoco tenía ni la más mínima idea de en dónde las impredecibles mujeres de la casa habían escondido la tradicional ramita.

***

A lo lejos, ya cerca de una gigantesca casa, se podía ver a una bola de adolescentes caminado con dificultad hacia ella, que, con luces y calor, los esperaba.

Todos medio congelados y hechos bola, para mantener el calor, se auto animaban, para así, seguir adelante, ya que, faltaba muy poco para llegar a la casa que los esperaba.

-¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos!—se escuchó el grito de un hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules mientras coordinaba sus pasos con las palabras— ¡Vamos!-gritó de nuevo.

-Ya…es…estamos cerca—titiritó una chica de pelo rosado, abrazándose a si misma para no terminar congelada.

-Que problemático es caminar, en especial con este frío—dijo con pereza un chico con cara despreocupada y peinado de piña, que, por cierto, caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de los demás.

-¡Avanza, Shikamaru!—le gritó mientras lo arrastraba hasta donde estaban los demás, una rubia que tría su cabellos amarrado en cuatro coletas. Los cuales, por cierto, estaban decoradas con ligas de renos.

Después de unos minutos más de auto ánimo, los chicos habían llegado a su destino, la enorme casa de los Inuzuka.

Sin muchos rodeos, en realidad ninguno, el rubio hiperactivo salió como pudo—ya que la nieve no lo dejaba moverse muy bien—disparado hacia la puerta que con golpes desesperados y unos cuantos gritos empezó a tocar.

Después de unos segundo de incesables golpes hacia la pobre puerta de madera, Kiba con cara de desesperación abrió esta de golpe haciendo así, que Naruto diera de lleno en el frió suelo de la entrada.

-¿Qué podía esperar, si era tu el que tocaba la puerta?—dijo harto.

-¡Wow, Kiba, la decoración es hermosa!—comentaron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino mientras entraban a la casa.

-Em…gracias, supongo—agradeció.

La casa, que, como ya mencionamos, era grande, estaba decorada con focos de colores que recorrían todo el contorno de las paredes, dando un aspecto de pura felicidad, la chimenea que se encontraba en la pared central, en donde estaba la sala, estaba encendida y con pequeñas botas navideñas colgando. En lo personal; a Kiba tanta decoración y parafernalia, le parecía realmente purgante, pero, aún así, tendría que aguantar.

En el centro de la casa, donde se encontraba la chimenea y la sala, se encontraba, un poco a la izquierda, el enorme árbol que con esferas, estolas, y series de colores. Todos los adornos lo hacían ver vivo, ya que llevaba unas dos semanas en la casa y estaba más muerto que cualquier otra cosa muerta.

Toda la casa daba ese aspecto de felicidad que, en casi todas las Navidades, se da. Kiba puso un poco de música, no villancicos ni nada de eso, es decir, música para que la fiesta se animara un poco y la gente que, en realidad era bastante, no se quedara sentada aburriéndose como ostra.

-_¿Me pregunto si las ostras se aburrirán?_—pensaba el chico.

-¡Ho…hola Kiba-kun!—saludó Hinata al chico de las manchas, sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos sobre las ostras.

-¡Hola, Hinata!—contestó él— ¿Cómo has estado, en estas…em…6 horas sin vernos?—preguntó con burla, ya que los dos chicos junto con Shino, se habían visto temprano en la mañana.

-Muy gracioso, Kiba-dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a comer algo—dijo él haciendo señas con los brazos para que lo siguiera.

Todos los amigos estuvieron mucho rato bailando y compartiendo "buenos deseos", otros no tanto, pero, sin embargo, nadie había descubierto la famosa ramita de muérdago que las chicas de la casa habían escondido.

Chicos y perros—que anteriormente estaban afuera—corrían de un lado para otro dejando la bella decoración de la casa hecha un desastre, si bien, no era lo más hermoso del universo, estaba mal y además de todo…le había costado 6 valiosas horas de su tiempo al chico Inuzuka dejar la casa perfectamente decorada.

-¡Dejen de correr!—Se escuchó la voz potente de Tsume dar un grito. La voz de la mujer podía parecer hasta cierto punto masculina, pero aún así no escondía su lado femenino. Era una mujer fuerte, en todos aspectos.

La multitud que estaba corriendo paró en seco apenas se escuchó el grito, haciendo que todos chocaran entre sí y algunos, los de más adelante, cayeran sobre los perros que perseguían.

-¡Arruinan mi casa!—volvió a decir la madre Inuzuka con su potente voz.

-¡Nuestra, casa!—corrigió la mayor de los hermanos. Su voz, al igual que su madre, era potente, sí, pero más femenina.

Todos los adolescentes que llenaban la casa quedaron callados, incluso Kiba y Hinata que un poco alejados de ahí comían algo.

-¡Craz!—Un chasquido interrumpió el regaño de Tsume y Hana, y después de unos segundos lo único que se pudo apreciar en la casa fue oscuridad…

-¡Se fue la luz!—gritó exasperado Naruto.

-¡No, Naruto!—dijo Ino con sarcasmo, mientras abucheos por parte de Chouji y Kankurou se oían.

-Exacto Naruto, no se fue la luz, nada más un gigante traga luz, llegó a la casa de Kiba y se la tragó toda—exclamó fastidiada Sakura.

-Hay que salir a acabar con él—gritó emocionado el chico, y apenas terminó de decirlo, gritos de desesperación y unos cuantos "Naruto, eres un idiota" se hicieron presentes en la oscuridad.

La gente, como sin nada, empezó a platicar de nuevo, mientras que otras tantas le daban golpes a Naruto por sus estupideces. Aún así Naruto tenía mucha suerte, ya que, por la falta de luz Sakura y los demás no alcanzaban a darle y en cambio le daban a los muebles y plantas que estaban por la casa.

Un chico con manchas en la cara y una chica de ojos perlados, estaban cerca de un mueble de madera sospechosamente decorado, aunque, a decir verdad, la decoración de este no se podía apreciar bien por la oscuridad. Se notaba que en ese habían puesto todos los adornos que ya no habían cabido en el resto de la casa. Si bien el mueble no era peculiarmente grande, en este estaban la gloriosa cantidad de: 3 estolas verdes con cascabeles, 4 series de foquitos de colores que, en este momento, no funcionaban y 8 velas de Santa y renos esparcidas por la superficie; También había un pequeño nacimiento en el centro de este con varios cubos con "pasto" dentro.

-OK, ese es el mueble que tiene la linterna—dijo el chico aproximándose hacia el.

-Creo que será difícil abrir tan siquiera una de las puertas, Kiba—mencionó preocupada Hinata, mientras seguía a Kiba entre la oscuridad.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo, esta dentro de esa habitación, vamos—animó mientras seguía caminando y Hinata, agarrándolo por la camisa para no caerse, caminaba junto con él.

Al llegar al mueble, lo primero que hizo Kiba fue tentar por ahí haber si encontraba la manija del primer cajón, Hinata por su parte buscaba con las manos por la superficie del mueble y en un lado, tal vez ella tenía suerte.

Hinata tentó entre el mueble y todos los adornos de este hasta encontrar algo que, definitivamente, no era parte de la decoración, tomando el objeto con las dos manos lo examinó con la poca luz que quedaba del día. Y lo que descubrió no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, pensó que era un pedazo de estola que, por tanto "examinar" y buscar, se había caído. Pero en realidad era nada más y nada menos que la famosa ramita de muérdago que Hana y Tsume se habían dedicado a esconder. Obviamente Hinata no sabía el detalle de que las dos mujeres se habían "dedicado a esconder" la ramita, así que decidió tomarlo como pura casualidad.

Ella ahogo su pequeño gesto de sorpresa, pero aún así se escucho un pequeño suspiro que saco a Kiba de su concentración para la búsqueda.

-¿Encontraste algo, Hinata?—pregunto el chico-perro.

-E…no…no, nada aún—dijo ella disimulando mientras sostenía el muérdago en sus manos. La pregunta ahora era…qué haría con el, estaba la parte de dejarlo a un lado y seguir con su propósito principal que era buscar la linterna. O la segundo opción…seguir la tradición.

-_Qué haré_—pensó la peli-azul.

Había tres cosas que le decían que no lo hiciera:

Una, Kiba era su mejor amigo, no podía arruinar eso.

Dos, se suponía que ella amaba a Naruto ¿no?

Tres, estaba buscando una lámpara, no besar a Kiba.

Pero, a su vez, había también tres cosas que le decían, hasta cierto punto, que lo hiciera.

Una, Kiba podía corresponder.

Dos, se había dado cuenta de que por más amor que ella sintiera por Naruto, este no correspondía, además Kiba, bueno no podía negar que siempre lo quiso como más que un amigo.

Tres, en ese momento las linternas no importaban, es decir, ¡¿Las linternas qué?!

La chica de ojos perlados se decidió por la segunda opción, lo que quería decir: besar a Kiba.

Mientras Hinata se debatía en cómo besar a su mejor amigo, Kiba se había dado cuenta de algo… ¡Hinata tenía el muérdago!, además de todo la miraba muy pensativa, también se había dado cuenta de que, ella lo volteaba a ver constantemente. El castaño empezó a hacerse varias interrogantes.

¿Hinata quería besarlo? o, más bien, ¿quería ver si el decía algo?

Un exceso de preguntas y fantasías cruzaban por la mente de Kiba, hasta que se convenció a sí mismo que Hinata también estaba dispuesta, y parándose de su lugar, que en este caso era el suelo, miro fijamente a Hinata quien lo miraba con una interrogante en el rostro.

-_¿Acaso va a…besarme? No, no lo creo, ¿cómo un chico lindo como Kiba se fijaría en mi?_—pensó la chica—_pero tal vez si…me…me bese_—siguió debatiendo internamente la chica.

-_¿La beso?, ¿o no?… ¡rayos!_—al igual que la chica el moreno debatía internamente:

Besarla y no seguir pensando: 5 puntos.

Ver si ella esta dispuesta y pensarlo: 3 puntos.

_¡Es imposible, esto no tiene fin!_—pensaron, aunque en diferentes palabras, los dos al mismo tiempo. Y ya sin meditarlo realmente mucho Hinata alzó el muérdago por sobre su cabeza y Kiba, sin pensarlo igual, se fue acercando a la chica de perlados ojos.

De un momento a otro, tan rápido como el tiempo en que el corazón da un latido los labios del chico de las machas se posaron sobre los de la chica de blanca piel, al mismo tiempo que la luz regresaba y todos los focos y luces de la casa se prendían de sopetón.

Hinata dejo caer el muérdago al suelo para, así, poder rodear con sus brazos el fuerte cuello de su ¿mejor amigo? ¿Qué se suponía que era él de ella?

Kiba, por su parte, dejo caer la linterna que había encontrado unos minutos atrás—antes de que su debate interno comenzara—rodeando con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Hinata, auque esta, a decir verdad, no se distinguiera muy bien por la gigantesca chamarra—de esas gordas, gordas—que ella traía.

Al separarse la luz se volvió a ir, lo cual fue acompañado por varios abucheos más, al igual que cuando volvió varios gritos de alegría se escucharon a los lejos, la verdad era que Kiba y Hinata en ese momento solo estaban concentrados en su beso.

Hinata miro a Kiba con ojos tiernos y sinceros, ella estaba que le salía humo por las orejas así que agradeció profundamente que la a la luz se le hubiera ocurrido irse en ese momento. El chico-perro tampoco se quedaba atrás, el color de su cara podía describirse fácilmente, simplemente las manchas tan características de él y toda su familia, no se distinguían por el rojo intenso que adornaba toda su cara. Él también agradeció la oscuridad.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Hinata!—comentó para destensar el momento, recogiendo la linterna y alumbrando su cara.

-Jaja, ¡Feliz Navidad, Kiba-kun!—felicitó siguiéndole la corriente al castaño.

-Si…feliz Navidad—murmuró acercándose de nuevo a la chica y dejando caer la linterna.

-Si…—susurró ella levantando el muérdago del suelo y alzándolo sobre sus cabezas de nuevo, para, así, besar al castaño, aún con el muérdago arriba.

Bueno, habían seguido la tradición… ¿no?

_Fin_

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Muy malo? Bueno, eso ya es su criterio, para mi...si está muy malo u.ú...pero bueno x3  
¡Felices vacaciones y Semana Santa!

**...¡Reviews! **:3

_**Hasuki~!!**_


End file.
